We Grow, Learn, and Persevere
by You Come First
Summary: Sakura is a feisty girl who is a new transfer student at a school with the reputation of “perfection”. She’s later forced to work with a total bastard on a huge festival. But when she learns an unreal secret, things will open up, in devastating ways. S&S.
1. Prologue

**Prologue **

* * *

_You can't see it yet, but it's there. All you need is a little time and magic._

* * *

I closed my eyes.

Breathing in and out normally but at a slow pace. I listened to the wind gently rustling against the leaves on this afternoon day at the greenest park I have ever been at. I could hear voices coming from in front of me, children's voices. Their laughter and foots steps as they ran.

Slowly opening my eyes, a second of the sunlight that was showing and hiding as the leaves of the tree's branches swayed made me wince for a moment. I looked at my surroundings wondering which places were good for me.

I stood there, and then my eyes caught on something that awakened my interest. The object in my hands was something dear to me, almost apart of me, so fragile and it could do the most amazing thing.

Capture life.

I brought it up to my eye level, closing one eye and looking through the object with my other eye. Before I could do it's magic some strands of my long pink locks escaped behind my ear, which I tucked it in again before focusing once more, remaining still as I could. I breathe in and out slowly and then opened my closed eye.

_Ka-chaa. __Ka-chaa. __Ka-chaa._

The feeling of excitement and satisfaction came over me like gush of wind. I brought my slick black professional camera a little bit down so I could see how the picture turned out.

Photography was the one thing I loved the most.

It was my one passion.

I love being behind the camera, I loved the sound it made and the magic that came from it.

I was addicted to it.

I checked the picture if it came out the way I wanted it to. And it did, of a mother pushing her child from behind on the swing, both laughing and enjoying. I smiled at the picture and saved it.

Looking up again, it was clearly a beautiful day and everyone at this park was savoring every minute of it.

I incautiously turned my head to expect the almost same view but instead I noticed a boy, sitting on a bench, not too far looking at my direction. It took me a few seconds then I realized he was looking at me. Before I could look away, not sure what to think of it, he got up from the bench and walked over to a young girl who was walking towards him, maybe around my age. And they left together.

I sighed in relief and went back to what I loved doing most.

* * *

I sat here on this brown faded bench, pretty much bored to the fact almost life less as I stared out getting impatient on waiting and waiting. I sighed to the fact that I could be doing something else today. And out of all places she wanted to meet at a park! I closed my eyes in frustration and ran my hand through my onyx colored hair thinking if I should just leave or stay awhile.

I rolled my eyes, totally thinking I was wasting my time. Then I just stared straight ahead at what was in front of me,

as I stared I noticed three major things.

One, too green

and two, too many people

and three, pink…?

I blinked again making sure I saw it right.

A person with pink hair?

I studied the person curious on the fact that a human being had pink hair. She looked to be in high school and was really into whatever she was doing. She her eyes were occupied by the children playing in the play ground. And in her hands was a camera. Suddenly she closed her eyes for a few minutes. I didn't know whether to laugh or be amazed. That girl must really love photography. She took a picture and almost right after that she turned turn face to me.

I stared at her emerald green eyes, thinking to myself 'pink hair, greens eyes' but in the corner of my eye I saw the girl I've been waiting forever for coming towards me. I got up and walked over to her.

"Sasuke-kun, sorry I was late. Should we get going?" She said in a apologetic tone and a little nervous to see my reaction.

I chuckled. "Ino it's ok, there still time before the movie starts." I snaked my hand into hers and we started walking out of the park.

She giggled, "I don't know why I chose to meet up at this park, it's not a good day anyway."

I laughed and looked up, "Yeah, you're right."

* * *

_Next Time:_ **Chapter 1 – Before School Starts**

* * *

**Hello people, It's You Come First. [:**

**I'm starting a new and great story and hope it will be good enough for you to follow it from beginning to end.**

**This time I know what I'm doing, planned it all out and could guarantee that**

"**We Grow, Learn, and Persevere" will be a story you will love and be wanting for more.**

**I'll be uploading a chapter(s) at least once a week.**

**Today is June 2, 2009. Next chapter will be out around June 4 or 5.**

**Well enjoy each chapter and I love hearing from all of you and your opinions, **

**And I do mean ALL.**

**Sincerely, YCF.**


	2. Before School Starts

**Chapter 1 – Before School Starts**

* * *

_When one is prepared are they truly ready for what is to come?_

* * *

It was late afternoon when I got back to my uncles apartment, around 8 p.m.

I turned the doorknob and called out, "I'm home!" and closed the door behind me.

Carefully placing my stuff down, I kneeled down to untie and remove my shoes.

I heard foots steps coming towards me and a deep low voice saying, "Welcome home Sakura, get any good pictures today?"

"Yup," I replied taking off my last shoe and looked up seeing my uncle leaning against the wall with a cigarette sticking out on the side of his mouth. His name was Katsuo Haruno, his hair was long gold-ish brown almost like a caramel color and wore it in a low loose ponytail.

He dyed his hair,

bad day,

end of story.

He had small oval shaped glasses and I saw him wearing just black sweat pants and as plain as can be white V neck t-shirt.

"Oh really?" he perked up. "Let me see them." The corner of my mouth tugged up a bit.

Oji-chan (uncle) really loved my pictures, and loved the fact that I was so passionate about it. I got the case of the camera and walked over to the kitchen table, uncle followed behind me. I sat it down and opened it and handed the camera to him.

I took out one of the chairs and sat in it, relaxing a bit since I was out since 10 a.m. I stared at my uncle and watched his face as he pressed the button to see the next picture. He smirked the whole way through. After he was done he almost taken back a bit "Wow Sakura these are really good,"

I laughed a little. "Oji-chan, you tell me that almost every time I show you my pictures."

"And I say it for a reason, Sakura. You should show people your work, your pictures." He was looking right at me with meaningful voice, as if he wasn't just saying it just because he's my uncle.

I sighed. "I don't know Oji-chan, and I want to concentrate on my studies too."

He gawked. "Ha!" and smiled "Hello?! Earth to Sakura! In a few weeks you'll be going to this expensive private school and we don't have to pay anything! They are practically begging to have you there because you were on top of your grade, baka!"

I rolled my eyes not wanting to be reminded of that. "Yeah yeah," and stood up out of my chair. Took my camera back, putting back in its case and started walking towards my room. From behind I suddenly heard "Oi!" I sighed exaggeratedly and turned my heel around "Yes Oji-chan?" He chuckled, "You'll be fine there Sakura." I looked at him then on to the floor "Maybe," and quietly walked to my room.

* * *

I lazily flopped onto my bed and stared at the ceiling. Made one big sigh and covered my eyes with my arm. "Why that school…?" I mumbled. I flipped my position where I was laying on my stomach and look out the window of mine which just a few feet away from me.

I gazed at the sky colors as it was showing a sunset. I deeply appreciated the scene, knowing I would never see it exactly like that again in my lifetime. Nature was something no painter could fully imitate, not even a photographer, and nature never repeats its work twice. I adverted my eyes to my desk across my room, from afar looking at one piece of paper, which at the top stated in bold print "Konoha Leaf Academy".

Konoha Leaf Academy was a very beautiful school, and I do mean beautiful. Only the rich or high class could attend that private school. The building itself was gorgeous, and was very well known in all of Tokyo that it was rated number one in,

well I would say, perfection.

And you wonder how I'm going to that school.

My Oji-chan and I are not rich, at all. But one day the school or more like the principle recognized my grades and the fact I was top of my grade level at the other school I was going to. At first when they invited me to transfer to their school I refused, because of the cost and the fact I knew what type of people went there.

But after, they offered that I would go to the school for free! And still get treated like everyone else. It was a great opportunity that my uncle and I could not back down on. All I needed to do was deal with was the people. I had a few friends back in my other school but these boys and girls who went to Konoha Leaf Academy, even though we were all almost the same age, our way of thinking and our way of life was enormously different.

And that made me think to myself if going there was even a good decision.

Probably not.

* * *

_2 Weeks Later_

"Oww!" A blonde boy yelled in pain as he was bending over and clutching his stomach. He looked at the football, which was rolling away from him in the grass. He glared at it and kicked it away from him as far as he could. Another boy a couple of yards away from the blonde one chuckled.

And this blonde noticed it well. He shot a fiery glare at this boy.

"Sasuke you bastard! You threw so freaking hard!" The boy furiously shouted. Oh he was pissed.

Sasuke scoffed. "Hn, it's not my fault that you're a idiot and a wuss." He smirked as he saw blonde boy's anger grow more and more by the second. Sasuke was actually enjoying this rather than being annoyed, so he decided to tip the scale a bit. "and also can't catch something when it's coming right at you, making you a real idiot."

Bingo! We have a winner.

Before Sasuke knew it a flash of yellow was charging towards him, he laughed and stepped aside. The blonde couldn't stop so he passed Sasuke only to abruptly fall on his face.

Sasuke laughed.

Hard.

"Hahaha! You're a ahah r-real hahaha idiot Naruto hahaha!" Gasping for air as he couldn't stop.

Naruto mumbled into the grass a few colorful words before slowing getting off of the ground. Sasuke finally stopped laughing and let out a hand to help. Naruto glared but took it, pulling him up. "Bastard…"

"Boys come on in! Lunch is ready!" The boys turned their heads to the sound of that voice. A woman was there waving her hand from the upper deck, signaling them to come in.

Sasuke started walking towards the house when he heard groaning from behind him, looked back and smirked.

"Hey bastard, at least help me get up the stairs. I'm not a fast healer you know."

Sasuke rolled his eyes and walked back to Naruto, put one of Naruto's arm over his shoulders and they started walking together.

"Idiot"

"Stupid bastard"

Even it didn't really look like it, these two boys were best, best friends. They've known each other since they were 6 years old, their parents did business together. They have always been like this even after 10 years of knowing each other. It's just their way of showing that they love each other… or maybe not.

As they got up the stairs going onto the huge deck, they saw the same woman waiting for them. She had long mid-back onyx hair, parting it to the side with bangs just the same level as her eyebrows. Her skin was light tanned and had black eyes, which looked perfect on her. She flashed a gorgeous smile at them, "Hey come on, food is in the kitchen!" she signaled her hand again telling them to hurry up and opened a sliding glass door to let herself in the house.

"You got a freaking hot mother and a freaking big ass mansion. And you guys are only three!" Naruto said almost sounded like he was jealous.

Sasuke used his hand, which was supporting Naruto's back, to slap Naruto behind the head.

"Bastard! What the hell was that for?!" His eyes were squeeze shut, trying to absorb the new pain. Sasuke sighed then spoke "One because you're an idiot, and two you're practically living the same life style as me so don't be complaining on what you already have."

Naruto thought for a minute. "So… you think my mom is hot?"

Idiot.

"Hn, I'm surprised she gave birth to a person looking like you."

"Y-you… you… bastard!"

Sasuke chuckled as they both went inside the house.

"By the way Sasuke why does your family only have three maids again?" Naruto asked as they sat down at the table.

"Because my mother convinced father to not get too much maids. Since she still likes to do chores around the house, right mother?" He said while looking over to his mom.

She smiled "That's right my dear. We can't be too spoiled."

Naruto laughed. "Mrs. U I think, no I know Sasuke is already spoiled." And they both laughed while Sasuke rolled his eyes and glared at Naruto.

* * *

As the boys were eating, Sasuke's mother was washing the dishes. "Hey next week is school. You guys excited?" She asked. Both of the boys groaned. She giggled. "Oh you guys are babies, better enjoy it because next year you all will be graduating."

"Oh Sasuke. How's you and Ino doing?" She asked, concentrated on the dishes.

Sasuke paused for a moment.

"We're fine mom."

"Really?" Naruto asked.

Sasuke gave him a sharp look. "Really."

"How long you two been together? Like… one… two years?" Naruto asked as he was looking up and counting with his fingers.

Sasuke just stared at his food. "We only started going out last year baka…"

Naruto looked at Sasuke, remembered something, and finally kept his mouth shut.

"She's a sweet girl, Sasuke." His mother commented.

Sasuke looked out into the backyard.

"I know."

* * *

_Next Time: _**Chapter 2 – Bells Of a First Day**

* * *

**Finished!**

**Hope you enjoyed, until next time!**

**Next chapter will be out around June 9 to 11.**

**Read and Review!**

**Sincerely, YCF.**


	3. Bells Of a First Day

**Chapter 2 – Bells Of a First Day**

* * *

_It's an unknown and unfamiliar place. But it's also a new beginning._

* * *

_Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. _Clack.

I groaned as I slammed my alarm clock. Rolling over, facing my back towards it I was planning on going back to my cozy slumber until I heard my door slammed open.

"Rise and shine princess! You don't want to be late at your first day of school do you?!"

God. Please someone shut up my Oji-chan. I tried to ignore his voice by putting my head under a pillow_. _

_Just a little bit longer, just a tiny bit!_ I thought.

But to my disappointment in a few seconds I felt my thick, soft, warm blanket vanish.

I abruptly sat up and just glared at him. "Oji-chan! Give it back!" I was never a morning person especially on a first day of school to the very least.

He just stood there and laughed like he was king of the world. Oh, how I hated him in the morning. "Sakura come on, get ready! It's already 6:30 and school starts 8:00." He walked out of my room, wait, I think he skipped out of here. I rubbed my temples and sighed.

Crap.

I almost crawled out of my bed and with my slouching body and half closed eyes, walked into my restroom to splash my face to this, right now, crappy morning.

* * *

I looked at myself while brushing my hair in my room, a body rectangle mirror nailed to my wall. As I brushed, I followed my brushes strokes, up and down. My hair was pretty long, not quite reaching my hips but long enough to past my waist. I also had side swept bangs and my hair had been recently layered.

I sighed, glancing down at my new uniform. It was not extra ordinary, or all flashy, it was actually… quite normal. To my surprise even though it was just "normal" I had to admit, I liked the uniform they had. Just a dark green skirt, up to the waist to the mid thigh, with lines of white and red in a checkered outlined pattern. With a white, short sleeve button shirt loosely tucked into my skirt.

I glanced at my clock checking on what time it was, _7:47,_ I thought. I looked back at my reflection but suddenly stopped combing my hair and worry came over me. "Damn!" I quickly put on my socks and nearly ran out of my room. I saw my Oji-chan sitting at the kitchen table reading today's paper. I spied food on the table but only eyed the toast. I hurried to the table, grabbed the toast and my backpack.

My Oji-chan just looked at me in surprised, trying to say something but stopped as I ran back and forth grabbing my things. "Sorry Oji-chan, I'm going to be late!" I quickly put on my shoes. As I opened the door I heard my Oji-chan "Have a nice day!" I waved not evening looking back and shut the door behind me, instantly running afterwards.

* * *

"We're almost there sir." The diver announced.

Sasuke nodded from the back of a bold black Maybach 62 S, one of the cars his family owns. He leaned against the window with his head resting in his palm. Staring out as cars and houses pass by. Out of all of this there was only one thing that was great about coming back to school, only one thing. Sasuke thoughts came to a quick and unexpected stop when the car just went to a sudden halt, making Sasuke lean forward a little then back.

He heard his driver honking the horn and faced to see what was happening. Suddenly he saw a girl running and fast in front of them. She apparently ignored the honking and kept running, she was heading towards… Konoha Leaf Academy? His school?

He stared closely, it was a blur but he could tell she was wearing the uniform. Sasuke found himself surprised. No one ever ran to Konoha Leaf Academy, they either drove there or had someone drive them there. No one ever rode their bike or let alone run, to the "high and mighty" Konoha Leaf Academy.

"I'm sorry sir, there was this crazy…" But Sasuke interrupted him. "It's ok, I saw, just take me to school." He said. And the driver nodded "Yes sir." and continued on.

* * *

Sakura dashed her way through the school gates and to the doors.

There was only four minutes before 8:00. She saw no one around her or in the halls, but she heard noises from the classrooms. Sakura jogged her way to the office, she knew where it was since her and her uncle came here earlier to register and to take a look at the place.

She was in front of the door that said "Front Office", catching her breath, trying to control her breathing. Sakura compose herself to where she looked calm and not like she ran all the way over here from her house, and then opened the door.

Sakura saw a woman at the front desk typing in the computer. She walked up to her and said, "Excuse me. "

The lady turned her attention on Sakura and smiled. "How can I help you sweetie?"

"Well I—" Sakura began but was interrupted by the ring of the bell.

_Thank you God! _She thought.

"I'm Sakura Haruno, the new transfer student." Suddenly the lady's eyes widen and actually showed… excitement?

She picked up her office phone, pushed a few buttons and told Sakura "Hold on just a sec." Few seconds later "Hello Tsunade-sama, the transfer student is here." Not even a second after she said that we both heard a huge _Boom!_ of a door. I leaned over to the side looking down a hallway behind the lady's desk. A woman was marching her way to both of us. She looked really happy and had the biggest breasts I've ever seen. She had long blonde hair, tied in a high ponytail, and was wearing a violet formal office outfit but I thought the skirt was a little too high for someone working at a school.

She suddenly held her arms wide opened, as she got closer to us. "Oh my god! It's you! I'm so happy you are here!" I laughed weakly and forced a smile on me. _She's going to hug me! Oh my god she's going to hug me! _I kept thinking over and over in panic.

Three, two, _Squish_.

Her strength was unbelievable, I almost couldn't breathe as she lifted me up off my feet into some sort of bear hug. After a few seconds I felt like a balloon ready to burst. She suddenly let go of me causing me to land on my butt.

"Oof!" escaped out of my mouthed when I landed. The two women were laughing like there was no tomorrow. Tsunade-sama came over and help me up and dusted me off.

"I'm sorry hun, I'm just so happy to see you." She said while wiping her watery eyes from laughing.

I smiled a bit. "It's ok, to be honest I was a little nervous on my way here."

Tsunade-sama laughed again.

"I like you already, I'm Tsunade, principle of Konoha Leaf Academy." She beamed and held out her hand.

I smiled back and shook her hand. "Sakura Haruno."

"Welcome to Konoha Leaf Academy Sakura, let's go to my office so we can get you settled in."

* * *

We moved through the hallways, Tsunade-sama talking about all the locations in the school. She was in front while I was behind her. I look at my new schedule paper. As she talked we were also headed to my first class, English. It didn't take too long before I got where was the cafeteria, gym, and other important places were. The halls were divided with letters, A hall, B hall, and so on. My English class was in room D04, so were heading to the D hall.

When we passed D hall my heart started to quicken and felt a slight tightness in my stomach. _Damnit_. I wasn't nervous in my mind but my body said other wise. I saw Tsunade-sama stop, I did too. I looked at the door she was turning the knob to, D04.

She signaled me to wait here and entered the classroom, but leaving the door open. I jumped when I heard her yelling "Sit your butts in your seats you maggots!" I heard screeching of chairs and desks. "That's odd, she's never late." Tsunade-sama talking to herself.

I walked up next to the door, not enough for me to see my classmates or for them to see me. I felt my stomach tighten a bit more. _I just have to stay calm _I thought to myself. I closed my eyes and pictured myself with my camera, outside and taking pictures. The tightness of my stomach instantly went away and I felt my body relaxed, _everything is going to be okay_.

Tsunade peeked out the door and grinned at me and mouthed the words 'your going to do great'. She winked and turned her attention back to the class. I heard a few voices and chatter. She cleared her throat and spoke. "Quiet class, today you have a new student." She perked. The class fell quiet, "She's a transfer student, everyone this is Sakura Haruno." That was my que.

I slowly walked into the classroom and looked out into the people, the first thing I noticed was that everything in the class was… bright. White walls, each person had a nice smooth polished desk, and the people… they were all good looking. Almost like perfection. I saw everyone's eyes on me, examining me, judging me. I tugged each end of my lips up a bit and bowed.

"Make her feel welcomed and Sakura you can sit in any empty desk." I followed her instructions, I spotted a desk near the back and headed towards there. I pass through a row, and heard some whispers, saw few people staring and some others grinning at me. I reached to the empty desk and was relieved that I didn't trip on the way, I put my backpack down and sat in the desk.

I tried to focus on Tsunade-sama in the front and not the people around me. "Ok, I'm going to check on what's happened to your teacher, Behave." She started to walk out but stopped and looked at me "Sakura, come to my office after school ok?" I nodded "Ok." She smiled and exit the classroom.

* * *

The class went back into chatter. I looked at my view front of me, the rush of running this morning was coming back to me and started to make me feel tired. Then I felt a tap on my right shoulder, I instantly turned my head to see a cute blonde hair boy. He had deep blue eyes and his hair had spikes, not like the hard gel kind but his hair looked natural and he was giving me a big smile, almost looked like a puppy.

"Hi there! Your really cute you know." He grinned even wider.

I felt my cheeks go pink, and smiled. "Thank you, you are too." I didn't mean to say the last part, but it didn't really matter. His eyes went wide and looked at the person behind me. "Oi! Did you hear that Shikamaru?! She thinks I'm cute!" I turned to see who Shikamaru was. He had deep brown hair, almost black, He had short hair since it was tied to a ponytail and the tail just sticked out the back, almost looked like a flame shape. Thin short eyebrows and had a lazy/bored expression on his face when he was looking at the blond kid.

"Congrats, never thought this day would come." He said with sarcasm in his voice.

"You—!" blonde kid started, but was interpreted by Shikamaru. "I'm Shikamaru Nara, that guy beside you is Naruto Uzumaki, the girl who sits behind him is Hinata Hyuga." He pointed out.

I looked at eyes towards the person behind Naruto. I saw a girl reading a book, she was beautiful, white pale skin, long eyelashes, long blackish blue hair with even short bangs in the middle with to long ones that past her chin on each side of her face. I looked at her eyes and was shocked, it was purely white, no pupils, no nothing. _Is she blind?_ I thought. I turned my face towards Shikamaru and he knew what I was thinking. He smirked and turned to Hinata.

"Hey Hinata say hi." He leaned over and tapped her desk. She looked up and right at me, I sucked in a breath, she was just like a doll. She had a shock expression, "I'm so sorry, I wasn't paying attention, I'm Hinata Hyuga." She smiled at me.

I did the same, "It's ok, you were really into that book. I'm Sakura Haruno, the new transfer student here." She then looked at me in awe. "Your really pretty Sakura!"

"I told you guys!" Naruto came back into the conversation. I laughed and scratch the back of my head. "Your really pretty too, I thought you almost look like a doll." Hinata's face went red, "T-Thank you-u.." She stammered. _She's so cute!_ I couldn't help but giggle.

"Sakura, I think you were going to ask Hinata something." I heard Shikamaru say beside me. Hinata tilted are head a bit and had a questionable expression. I hesitated for a second, but curiousity got the best of me.

"Hinata.. why your eyes like that by the way?" I saw her coming to an understanding, "It's been in my family for generations, no one knows why but we are not blind, I can see color and everything perfectly, some say it might been a mutation or something, weird huh?" I immediately shook my head.

"They aren't weird, I love the way your eyes are, it's beautiful and what makes you, you."

She blushed again and nodded in appreciation.

"Oh and also Sakura," I turned to Naruto. "Hm?" He looked out to the front of the class room and pointed and turned back to me. "That's Ino Yamanaka." I traced where Naruto was pointing to with my eyes, leading me to a girl talking to other girls in the front. She had very long and very light blonde hair, her hair way longer than mine. I could see she had turqoise eyes, and yet again she was also very pretty.

I nodded and asked the three, "Is there others?" They looked at each other "Well…" Naruto started "There's Neji Hyuga, Hinata's cousin, and Gaara, Tenten and…" I lifted an eyebrow. "And…?" They all shrugged. "And…" Naruto continued slowly, "Sasuke…" he muttered but I couldn't tell what he said. "Who?" I asked.

Naruto looked past my left shoulder and had a angry expression. He pointed with his nose and I followed, turning around I saw a boy a couple of desks away from me, towards the front. He was beside a window, looking out, with his feet crossed on top of his desk and hands in his pockets. I couldn't see his face from the angle I was at, only his back.

The things I noticed was the his skin was light, a little bit tanned but light. And his hair was bold onyx black. I found myself forcing myself not to laugh because his hair style reminded me of a chickens butt. Spikey all in the back, and I think he had bangs in the front.

"Hey Sasuke! Say hello to Sakura-chan!" Naruto called out. "N-Naruto… I don't think that's a good idea…" Hinata whispered to him.

The boy didn't even turn around but simpy raised his hand, flicked it back and put it back in his pocket.

"You bastard! Don't be rude!" Naruto yelled, the angered expression never leaving his face.

I smiled at Naruto, "It's ok, he already wav—" But a voice cutted me off.

"I don't want to waste my time on useless people." A masculine voice was heard, and the class suddenly became quiet. I wipped my body around to the guy with the bold onyx black hair, who was still laying back, looking out the window.

"Bas—" But I raised my hand a little signaling Naruto to stop. My hard stare was still on the boy's back. I couldn't believe this, I just got to this school and now I have to deal with the people I wanted to avoid, great, just great.

"Excuse me? What did you say?" I spoke firmly. I can be a really nice person but when people like chicken butt over here come into my life I become the total opposite.

He put his feet down and turned around looking at me. I was taken back when I saw him, his eyes were like the color of his hair, his face was smooth and fresh, and everything on his face looked like they were in their perfect place and size, with natural spikey bangs in front of his forehead, a little bit longer ones on the sides of his face, I had to admit he was very good looking, but then again everyone in this school is good looking.

His eyes were cold and unreadable. He stared at me, while I was glaring at him. He looked like he didn't have any care in the world.

What a creepy, chicken butt head guy.

"You heard me." He spoke flatly. By now the whole class was staring at me and him.

I gritted me teeth. He was intimadating, but I wasn't about to let this jerk off get away on saying whatever the hell he wanted about me.

He was not going to ruin this new start for me.

* * *

_Next Time: _**Chapter 3 – My Friends, The Enemy**

* * *

**Finished!**

**This one was really long! [:**

**Hope you enjoyed, until next time!**

**Next chapter will be out around June 12 to 15.**

**Read and Review!**

**Sincerely, YCF.**


	4. My Friends, The Enemy

**Chapter 3 – My Friends, The Enemy**

* * *

_A bad thing and a good thing. Normally for people they call it a day. _

* * *

"Hey let's get something straight asshole. Me and you are the same, don't try and think you are better then me." I almost hissed the words out.

He simply chuckled. "That's a first someone ever spoke to me that way, especially a girl." He paused and flashed a cold, wicked smirk.

"Do you know _exactly_ who I am?"

_Who does this guy think he is?! _I rolled my eyes, "To be honest, I don't care who you are. Right now your just some asshole who needs to watch it." And formed a smirk of my own, "Plus, jerk off has this ugly ass hair that looks like a chickens butt." I heard some of the classmates choking on air and coughing, trying so hard not to laugh. Especially, Naruto. Who I couldn't see, but I could hear he was trying to not have a shaky breath.

Jerk off's smirk slowly formed into an oh so thin line. I felt the adrenaline, the rush, excitement and fear as he stood up from his desk, trying to kill me with his glare. Though it didn't kill me, his glare was amazing… I could feel fear inside of me as I locked on to his deep onyx eyes.

"First tell yourself that, Pinky." He started walking towards me, putting one leg over each desk, with our eyes still on each other. I stood up, furious now, how dare he call me that. No one ever has called me that, everyone loves the way my hair looks good on me.

"Go to hell." I replied sharply. He stopped and made that smirk again. There was only a desk in between us, his good-looking features were even more beautiful up close, dazzling and flawless. I damned myself but there was no denying it. Though now I thought he's a handsome asshole who is just coincided and obsess with himself.

"What is your name?" He spoke slowly, but his eyes were wild and anger filled them.

As if I'll tell him. "Up yours." I easily said. Still giving him that _Fuck you and go burn in hell_ look. He growled in frustration. "Stupid bitch." I scoffed, "Coincided asshole." I flipped him off and sat back in my seat. He was about to come over the seat that was keeping us apart, until an adult came in the room. Everyone scrabbled to their seat except asshole, he just stood their, not moving and inch, from the corner of my eye.

I looked at the adult, he seemed to be the teacher. Looked around his forties, black moustache, big thick glasses, and had a shiny baldhead with hair circling around it. I shrugged. _That's our teacher? _He walked over to his big desk up front, put down his bags and got out a clipboard and pen. He looked over to the class and back down on to the clipboard, scribbling on it. "I'm Mr. Morishita, I'll be your substitute for today." He said while still writing on his clipboard.

_Substitute? _I thought. I looked over to chicken butt, who didn't move from his spot. I glanced up to his face, whose attention wasn't on me anymore, instead he was glaring at the substitute. "Sasuke." Naruto hissed. Chicken butt whipped his head around looking angrier then ever. I look over at Naruto who had the exact same expression. "Sasuke, not now, you know that." Naruto warned. I looked back over to chicken butt, whose eyes were on Naruto, then me for a second then he looked back to the front.

"Shut up, I don't care." I saw him clenched his fist.

What were they talking about?

"Mr. Morishita, where is Ms. Saiki?" I heard one of the female students ask. "Oh, she just called in sick."

Suddenly I flinched at the surprise noise of chairs. Chicken butt or… what was his name again? Oh Sasuke, was making his way to the front. He passed the teacher and simply said "I'm leaving." The teacher just nodded "Ok, Sasuke-san." and Sasuke was out and gone in a flash.

I turned my body to Naruto. "Can he just simply leave the class?" Naruto looked at me.

"Yes he can."

I heard words coming from behind me and a shadow hovering over me. I turn my body back around and looked up. It was Ino Yamanaka. "Why?" I asked seeing it as not fair. I studied her face, beauiful but covered with disappointment and… some anger? "Do you know who he is?" I shook my head, honestly who was that guy? She looked over to the door where Sasuke just left and sighed. "His full name is Sasuke Uchiha."

My eyes widen, I've heard that name before.

She continued, "His father Fugaku Uchiha is the head of a wealthy and very successful construction company. The Uchiha Co. and Sasuke-kun is also the richest person in this school. With his family giving donations to this school Sasuke-kun can pretty much do whatever he wants." I was shocked and so furious then before, no wonder he's such an asshole. I heard about the Uchiha Co. that's why it was so familiar, they are advertised almost all over the city.

"How do you know so much about it?" I asked. She opened her mouth, but Shikamaru beat her to it. "Ino is Sasuke's girlfriend." In a fact-of-the-matter tone. I almost let my jaw drop. Ino expression softened and she lowered her eyes from me to the floor. "Yes." She confirmed it. "How can you be with an asshole like him?" Who couldn't ever even like that bastard?! She laughed, "Sakura you'd be surprise on how many fan girls he has at this school." I scoffed, "The only reason why I would be kissing up to his ass, if ever, is just for the money!" We both started laughing our heads off.

These were nice people and me and Ino were going to get along great.

* * *

"Hey lets go to the park after school today!" Naruto exclaimed. We all were sitting in a around marble-made table during lunch. I shrugged "Can't." I chewed on my food and saw them looking at me. "How come Sakura-chan?" Hinata asked. I swallowed and grinned, "I got work, that's all. Maybe next time I could come or something."

Naruto pouted, "Aww, that sucks. I want you to meet Gaara and Tenten." I looked at him and smiled lightly, "I'll come next time Naruto." I reassured him. Then Ino asked me "Where do you work at Sakura?"

I felt myself lighten up "I work at this photo shop called 'Picture Perfect'." Ino looked surprised, "Do you take pictures, develop them, and etc.?" I nodded, "Yeah that's pretty much what I do."

"Wow, you have to show me that sometime."

"I would also like to see your work and pictures too Sakura-chan." Hinata smiled.

"Me too and the others!" Naruto exclaimed.

I felt myself get a little embarrass. "F-fine."

"Aww! Sakura you're blushing!"

* * *

The final bell of school rung.

Students started to crowd the hallways and head out of the building.

Sakura, Hinata, and Ino were walking and talking in the halls, already had their stuff and ready to go.

"So yeah it's pretty much—" But Ino stopped talking when her cell phone started to ring. Sakura and Hinata started their own conversation. "Oh!" Ino almost squeaked.

The two girls looked at her with one brow up.

"Ok! I'll be right there!" she hung up the phone and looked at Sakura and Hinata with a really big smile and had rosy cheeks.

Both girls looked confused.

"What happened Ino?" Sakura questionably asked. Ino giggled, "Sasuke is here to pick me up, and he's in the front now!"

Hinata spoke up, "Didn't Sasuke-kun skip all day today?"

"Yeah, but doesn't mean he can't pick me up!"

Sakura chuckled, "Ok ok Ino, go. We'll see you tomorrow."

Ino suddenly hugged Sakura and Hinata at the same time. "Thanks, see ya you guys."

With that she let go and started running to the front of the building, and right through the doors.

Sakura and Hinata both looked at each other and started to cracking up.

"Hey Hinata I have to go meet up with Tsunade-sama, I'll see you later ok?"

Hinata nodded, "Sure, I have to get going too, I'll text you later."

"Ok," They both waved and started walking in opposite directions.

* * *

Knock. Knock.

"Come in! The door is open."

I opened and walked through the door. Tsunade-sama looked really happy to see me. "Ah! Sakura! Please come in and take a seat." I closed the door and sat in one of the small leather chairs in front of her desk. "Hi Tsunade-sama, you said you wanted to see me after school?" It took her a moment before going "Oh! Thanks for remembering Sakura." She wrote down a few things on her papers before giving me her full attention.

"So Sakura how was your first day? Did you like it?" she waited eagerly for my answer. I grinned, "I really enjoyed today, made some friends too."

And I entirely meant what I said.

Everything was prefect…

just… per—

Wait.

"Well that's great Sakura! Anything else happened?" I bit my lip, not everything was perfect today. "Well the only thing that wasn't so great was… I think his name is Sasuke Uchiha." Tsunade-sama started laughing. I was surprised and puzzled, about to ask what was funny she spoke first, "Oh that Uchiha, don't mind him hun. He's always like that. He's just shy in his own way."

Shy?

Him?

No way, but I decided not to speak up.

"Probably because you're the first person to come to this school not being high class, he's just being a baby." She winked.

"And besides you know how they are, especially someone like Uchiha. I heard a lot about you Sakura and know someone like you can handle him."

I smirked.

Yeah she was right about that.

* * *

Sakura arrived at work, the Picture Perfect shop. It was about a 10-minute walk from school and Sakura was 15 minutes early. She unlocked the front door and let herself in, hearing the bells that were hung on the door.

It wasn't a really big shop, it was neighbors with other small shops. Like one long build with different mini stores connected. Picture Perfect was a new store. It opened a few months ago, it had been newly painted, redone and everything. Though in the store the back was bigger space, room for pictures to be developed by hand.

Picture Perfect was well known on have that timely, but beautiful picture development and plus having everything from different kinds of cameras, lens, and equipment to requesting having photography done by them. There was only two people working at the shop, Sakura and…

"Boo!" Sakura jumped then turning around and slapped the arm of the person behind her.

"Kakashi-sensei! Don't do that!" Kakashi chuckled, "Aww, Sakura can't take a joke?" Sakura rolled her eyes, "Sensei, you're so childish." This was Kakashi-sensei, the owner of Picture Perfect. He was tall, like a head or two taller then me. Maybe because of his huge silver spiky hair that he had. He had a terrible accident and has a patch over his left eye, but his skills in photography were still out of this world.

"I'll go ahead sensei." Kakashi patted her head and smiled "Ok, ok. Open the shop in a few minutes."

Sakura stuck her tongue out and went to the restroom to change in her work outfit.

* * *

Within an hour of opening the shop, little by little people came and went. A lot of people knew sensei, he told me once that he was a famous photographer back then, but I couldn't tell if he was serious or joking, and of course people came here for our "timely, but beautiful" reputation.

The doorbells rung again, this time it was one person. I bowed my head and greeted the customer by saying, "Welcome to Perfect Picture." And went back to arranging the equipment from their boxes. I glanced over to our one customer who apparently had one camera in one hand and the wrong lens in the other, and what is funny was that he was trying to put them together.

I giggled to myself and walked over to this guy. "Um, I think you've got the wrong one sir." I grabbed another lens and put it together for him. "Here you go." Handing over to him. "Thanks." He murmured. I looked properly at his face and was caught a little off guard, he had deep carnelian hair and his eyes were amazing, a pure aquamarine color. His skin was really close to being pale, but I could still see the color, barely.

"What's your name?" he asked. I shook my thoughts, I couldn't believe I was in a daze. "Um, it's Sakura. Sakura Haruno." I answered, "What's yours?" I added to my sentence. He stared at me for a bit with an expressionless face, which was starting to make me feel nervous, "Gaara." Hearing his name it rung a bell in my mind, but at the moment I just couldn't remember where.

"Is this your first time shopping for photography Gaara?"

He nodded, "Yes, recently I'm interested in photography and want to try it." When he said that I felt really happy and proud all of a sudden, I put my hands over his and my face couldn't help a smile, I felt like a little kid seeing Santa Claus for the first time.

"That's great! You came to the right place! I'm so happy that you're interested in photography!" I beamed. His eyes went wide and I gasped realizing what I was did I released my hands from his, blushing from embarrassment. "S-sorry, about that…" I couldn't look up at him. Then I heard a "Pfft," I looked at him and was shocked, he was smiling, it was a little one but he was and he also looked like he was trying to hold his laugh in, but we both couldn't help it, next thing I knew we both started laughing.

"Haha you're an interesting girl Sakura. I haven't laughed like this in awhile."

I smiled, "If you want I could teach you a thing or two, to see if you really like it Gaara."

His expression looked a lot lighter then what it was a minute ago.

Gaara looked at the cameras then looking back at me, "Sure, I'd like that Sakura." He said with that small, but gentle smile on his face.

* * *

_Next Time: _**Chapter 4 – Partners **

* * *

**Finished!**

**I never thought I wouldn't get this done on time for the good June 12 - 15, **

**but I pulled through!**

**I wonder what's going to happen next, hehe. [:**

**Hoped you enjoyed, until next time!**

**Next chapter will out around June 16 - 19**

**Read and Review!**

**Sincerely, YCF.**


	5. Partners

**Chapter 4 – Partners**

* * *

_It's not the fact we get along, but that fact we're stuck like this and have to deal with it._

* * *

"Sasuke, when they choose the leaders for this up coming event I want you to be it again, understand?"

Sasuke was standing in the middle of a large office, in front of a man sitting behind a traditional Kimball U-shape desk, which had that beautiful walnut finish. "Yes father." He replied in a monotone. "Ok, you can leave now." Sasuke simply gave a polite bow and started heading out the door.

Sasuke walk through the halls, hands in his pockets, it's been a week since the first day of school and he had missed all of it except at the end of school when he went to pick up Ino in his MV Agusta F4 CC. Sasuke sighed, today he would be going back to school.

A maid came up to him and bowed, "Sasuke-sama your driver is ready to take you to school," He shook his head, "I feel like taking my motorcycle." The maid bowed again, "Understood." And left.

Sasuke walked over to the kitchen, seeing his mother cooking. His mother notice him coming in,

"Morning Sasuke, did you go see your father?"

"Yes," he yawned, he sat at the table, looking at his watch it was 7:30, plenty of time to get to school. "What did father talk to you about?" He closed his eyes and ran his hand through his hair, "About the event thing again." His mother took the pan and poured the eggs onto a plate and walk over to Sasuke, placing the plate in front of him. "That's good, you'll do a great job again this year." Sasuke started eating while his mom pulled out a chair and sat at the table.

A couple of seconds passed.

"Hmm, it's been two year…"

Sasuke froze and look over at his mom, who had one elbow on the table, resting her chin in the palm of her hand and looked to be staring into space, his gazed soften, but looked furious when he looked back at his almost gone eaten eggs. His mother saw Sasuke expression and went wide eyed, "Ah! Dear, I'm so sorry I…" He clench his fist, "No it's ok mom, it's not your fault." Sasuke stood up and bowed, then he started walking out of the kitchen, her eyes were filled with worried and started to reach her hand out to Sasuke trying to stop him, "Sasuke…" He stopped and looked over his shoulder, she stopped her hand "Thanks for the food mom." And walked out.

Walking down the hall heading for the front door, on the way he saw two maids waiting for him, one who had his keys and the other with his black leather jacket and gloves. He quickly retrieved his items, "Go open the gate." They bowed, "Yes sir." And went to go do their orders, and with Sasuke putting on his jacket he walked out of the house.

His motorcycle was already ready and waiting for him, he walked over to it and put on his gloves then his leather jacket and his helmet which was on his seat when he got there. Their drive way was like a huge circle with a large fountain in the middle and the gate to exit or enter the property was a few yeards ahead.

He got on and started the engine.

_Vroo.. Vrooo... Vroooom!_

And he took off.

* * *

It was 7: 44, no biggy to Sasuke, he finally arrived at his destination. Parking his motorcycle and taking off his helmet, he got off his bike and started walking up to the mansion.

_Diiinnnggg. Doonnnggg._

The door opened, showing a maid. "Ah Sasuke-sama, the young miss will be down in a minute." Sasuke nodded, "I'm coming!" running footsteps was heard as a young girl was running down the stairs. "Thanks Ayane!" Ino said as she met up with Sasuke, the maid smiled, "Have a nice day Miss Ino and Sasuke-sama." With that the maid closed the door.

Sasuke was walking ahead with Ino beside but also alittle behind Sasuke.

"Morning Sasuke-kun." Ino spoke quietly.

"Morning."

They almost reached the bike when Ino tugged on his jacket, Sasuke stopped and turn his body a little, Ino was looking down, but then looked up at him with her face blushing. "S-Sasuke…" she hesitated, Sasuke turned his body more to face her.

She paused for a moment, then looked at Sasuke with a serious face, "Kiss me… Sasuke…" He stared at her, but then touched the side of her face, she leaned against his hand and started to close her eyes with her shade of her blush deepening. He tilted her head up and started leaning his face slowly forward, with his eyes slightly closing, till finally his lips pressed against hers.

Ino pressed more against his lips, bringing her hands around his neck, but suddenly Sasuke pulled away and grabbed her arms and looked steadily at her, "Ino… no…" Ino looked away, "I know Sasuke-kun… I'm sorry." He let go of her arms and walked over to his motorcycle, got on it and Ino followed behind him. Giving her his helmet they headed of to Konoha Leaf Academy.

* * *

No...

Freaking...

Way!

"Am I going to be late?!" I asked/yelled to myself as I ran to the school, it was a couple of yards before I reached the gate. I huffed and puffed my heart out, I really needed to wake up early. For the past week I've been "almost" late, but I think I was just lucky. Today I really believe my lucky has run out.

Feeling the sweat and some dizziness I continued to run, telling myself that if I stopped I would be in the emarresemnt of being late. I almost reached the gate till I heard a faint voice getting louder and louder.

"Sakura!"

"Sakura!!"

Stopping and catching my breath I turned my head in the direction on where my name was coming from. I saw a black motorcycle coming towards me, the driver I couldn't see clearly but the person sitting behind was waving his/her hand and it appeared that the person had a helmet on. As they came into clear view I was able to see the face of the driver it was… Sasuke Uchiha… and I guess the one waving was Ino.

I waved, "Ah, Ino!" the bike turned to its side to a stop just a couple of inches from me. She took off the helmet, making her hair flow down and smiled at me, I smiled back and appearently Sasuke just stared, or rather glare straight ahead. "Sakura your running again?" she laughed at me. I sighed and nodded, "I seriously have to change this habit."

"Hmm, hey why don't we give you a ride? Were almost there anway." My eyes glisten, "Sure." But then suddenly the engine of the motorcycle roared. I looked at Sasuke who was smirking at me, my eyes widen and before I knew it the bike took off. From a far I could hear Ino confused yelling. "Hey! S-Sasuke what are you doing?!" I stood there stunned on what just happened.

It didn't take a minute for rage to come over me, "That… that asshole!!"

Not wasting a second and seeing I had no other choice I started again running to the front of the school, it was 7:57, and if I ran fast enough I think I could make it. Carrying my feet I went pass the entrance doors and through the halls, heading for the D hall. Finally I gave myself one more mental push and reached the door of D04.

4 or 5 seconds later the bell rung.

I dropped my knees to the floor, breathing really hard.

"Are you alright?" I saw a pair of knees in my view, I looked up and saw a womans face, her hand was on my back and she looked very concerened about me. I was amazed, she was really beautiful, there were so many gorgeous people I've met within a week, but this woman topped them all. Long soft wavy chocolate hair up to her chest area, light sand tanned skin and with emerald eye, just like mine. "Um I'm fine, thank you." We both got up, I was a bit confused because I've never seen her before. "This is D04 right?" she grinned, "Indeed it is, you must be Sakura Haruno, I'm Hiromi Saiki. This is our first meeting since I was away, I apologize." _Oh! Our real English teacher. _I bowed, "Oh no it's ok I'm glad your well now, nice to meet you Ms. Saiki." I smiled at her and excused myself to go to my seat.

Apparently, the class was in a semi-chatter Ms. Saiki started to tell the class to settle down and return to their seats. I was saw Naruto, Hinata, Shikamaru, and Ino sitting in desks talking in a group. "Hey you guys!" they turned their heads smiling and waving, "Hey Sakura!" Naruto and Hinata called out. Ino got up from her seat and came running to me and gave me a hug, "I'm so sorry Sakura! I tried to stop Sasuke-kun but he wouldn't!" I hugged her back, "It's ok Ino, it wasn't your fault."

"Kay, everyone take your seats." Ms. Saiki said. People starting taking their seats as I sat in mine, putting my head on my desk already tired and class was just about to begin. "Ms. Saiki we missed you!" I groaned, some of the girl's voices were like a pitch high note…

Ok,

Maybe I was exaggerating, but still…

I put my head up and saw the teacher sitting on her desk looking at us and showed a beautiful smile. "I missed you too girls," She coughed on purpose to get the classes attention and it worked. The class went quiet and all were looking at her. I looked around and saw some boys in the class with flushed and drooling faces.

"As you all know I've been sick, and I didn't get to see you guys on the first day." She sounded disappointed, but then looked cheerful again, "I'm glad to see you guys now, and like always I have to give the introduction even though most of you know me." She stood up and walked up to the board taking chalk and writing her name, "My name is Hiromi Saiki and I'm your English teacher for the whole year." Some of the classmates did a cheer or a 'woohoo!' Ms. Saiki and the class laughed.

She turned back to them, "You know what I'm expecting out of you guys and you know it's my first period class turn to do the special this year." Suddenly the class went to a cheering roar, which surprised me. I turned over to Naruto, "Naruto, whats the special?" He just smiled and told me, "Sakura-chan don't worry you'll find out in a little while." I shrugged and looked back to the class.

The teacher and the class were talking, seeing that I didn't have any part of it my mind tuned out. I turned my head to the left and looked out on to the window, the sky had not one cloud on it and since we were still in the summer season it was very sunny. I smiled to myself, I couldn't wait to take pictures of the outside today. I was not working today, but I was planning on stopping by because Gaara wanted to come with me and take pictures with me.

Gaara and I had been seeing each other at the store since that day we met, I've have been giving him a lot of tips and help and today we were going to test on what he's learned. Our time together, we mostly talk about photography so I know very little about his personal life, but I was planning on bringing that up today since he's been nice in his quiet way. And I would really like to be close friends with someone like him.

* * *

We were about into an hour of class, working a few worksheets till we heard a knock on the door and someone came in, all the class looked up and it was Tsunade-sama, she was smiling at the teacher and the teacher was doing the same. Ms. Saiki got up from her desk and went over to hugged Tsunade-sama. We all could hear their conversation, "I'm so glad you're well Hiromi." Tsunade-sama sounded delighted, Ms. Saiki nodded, agreeing with her, "It's good to be back." Then Tsunade whispered something to Ms. Saiki and she replied, "No no no, it's ok. Actually I was expecting for you to come earlier."

Then the teacher turned to us, "Class, Ms. Tsunade-sama has come here to talk to you about the special event this year. Stop what you're doing and give her your full attention." And she walked back to her desk and just started typing on the computer again.

We did and waited for Tsunade-sama to speak.

She smirked at us.

"As you all know that we do this every year. One class is choosen to plan the festival that will take place either next month or the month after that. In that choosen class only two people get to be the head of the planning, a boy and a girl only, the reason for this is… because all of you are rich maggots and money shouldn't be a problem…" She teased.

I sighed in relief, _I'm glad I won't be taking the responsibilty for this_. "So let's cut to the chase and we all know Sasuke will be the male head of this…" the whole agreed, my eyes went wide and looked over to Sasuke who was just looking outside the window, probably not caring,_ shouldn't they vote or something? Why do they just decide Sasuke? _I raised my hand, Tsunade saw and called on me, "Oh! Yes Sakura?" the whole class turned to me. "Why Sasuke? Wouldn't it be fair if we voted?" Tsunade shook her head, "Yes usually that's the case, but also if the class is choosen with Sasuke in it he's most likely choosen. Plus his father requested it too." the whole class nodded.

_Most likely because he's the richest one here_ I thought.

"Ah ok, I understand." I looked over to him again which now he was glaring at me.

What the heck?

I flipped him off and he simply just turned back to the front. Tsunade-sama continued, "Now… at this time we should decide the female head…" now the whole class was mummering. I put my head down on my desk feeling tired and the class was getting really noisy.

_Chatter Chatter Chatter._

"I recommend Sakura-chan."

...

WHAT?!

I stood my head back up and looked over to Naruto who was raising his hand, "What?!" I exclaimed, I heard an echo looking over Sasuke was the one who said it and looked shocked, and I looked over to Naruto, for once I was agreeing with Sasuke. "Naruto are you crazy?! I'm not even rich!" I looked to him in panick,

"I second the recommendation."

_No No No No No!_

and quickly turned my body to Shikamaru, "Shikamaru! No!" I looked back to the front and Tsunade-sama was smiling… big… by now the class was in a huge chatter talking about me most likely, then Naruto stood up and look out to the class "Look everyone! Sakura would be perfect to be the female head, girls in this class are either totally in love with the bastard or too afraid of him, Sakura-chan is neither!" By now I could see the class starting to approve and agreeing. I was panicking more then ever, I didn't want to take the responsibility let alone work with the asshole!

"You guys wait I—" but then Sasuke stood up and looked over to Naruto,

"Idiot, like Pinky said she has no money! How can I work with her? I can't even stand her!"

I blinked, that bastard...

"You can pay it Sasuke, it isn't a problem for you anyway." Tsunade-sama came into the conversation, Sasuke glared at Tsunade and was about to say something but Ms. Saiki then came into it too, "Yeah it's not a bad idea." Sasuke glared down to his desk and just sat back in his seat.

"Hn, whatever."

"Ok it's decided, Sakura will be the head female." Tsunade announced,

...

Didn't I have a say in this?!

Then from behind someone grabbed my arm, I glared back at Shikamaru, I was really pissed right now. "Sakura understand it's for the best, Sasuke always gets his way when hes the one planning, but you can change that and make something new in this festival. Even his fan girls want you to be it because they know you won't do anything and not worry about someone "stealing" him or whatever, and also your not afraid of Sasuke, please Sakura… just this once…" I looked hard at Shikamaru and looked over to my classmates who were nodding at me, and looked over to Naruto and Hinata who were smiling.

Ugh...

I sighed and took a deep breath in.

"Ok... I'll do it..."

The whole class cheered... again... even Tsunade-sama and Ms. Saiki were giving me thumbs up.

I stared at the back of Sasuke.

Damn…

I have to get ready because hell... is coming my way.

* * *

_Next Time: _**Chapter 5 – Mission Impossible**

* * *

**Finished!**

**I'm really sorry for the very late update!**

**I started working on June 15, and didn't have much time to work on the story.**

**I'm very sorry!**

**Next chapter will be out somewhere around July 3.**

**Due to my work and available time.**

**I will try really hard to update it soon, but it all depends.**

**Thank you for understanding!**

**And thank you for your support, it's very much appreciated. [: **


	6. Mission Impossible

**Chapter 5 – Mission Impossible**

* * *

_Never say never… hopefully._

* * *

I blinked a few times, suddenly something caught my attention.

"Sakura… Sakura!"

I looked up, Gaara looking down with worry on me. "Oh!" I abruptly stood up from the bench. "Did you say something Gaara?" I asked, realizing I wasn't paying attention to what we were doing.

"No… I didn't…"

I laughed awkwardly and ran my fingers through my hair, picking up my camera on the bench, Gaara and I started walking through the grasses of the park.

"Is there something bothering you today?" He asked. I glanced at his face then looked ahead, sighing I replied, "No, it's nothing." Suddenly feeling a hand on my shoulder I stopped and looked at Gaara again who was staring back at me.

"I might not have known you for too long but I know when 'it's nothing' is something."

Sakura bit her lip, guessing it wasn't a big deal anyway. "I was forced to be head of this festival event that's going to happen at my school… not to mention my partner is a guy who is a total asshole." The upset feeling was crawling back to Sakura, looking down on the ground.

"Ah, the one at Konoha Leaf Academy?"

Her eyes widen turn her body to face Gaara completely, "H-How did you know about it?" she stammered. He chuckled a bit. "It happens each year of course, their events are pretty big and a lot of people end up going to them."

Sakura expression was filled with shock.

Now she was scared.

"W-What?" She covered her face with her hands, now feeling the stress and worry taking over her.

How was she going to pull this off?

How was she going to make this event live up to it expectations?!

How How How?!

"Gaara I-I can't do this…" she choked, still covering her face now on the verge of almost tears.

"Wait Sakura,"

"I can't do this…"

"Sakura!"

"I can't!"

"Sakura!"

Sakura gasped as she felt a pair of arms around her, hugging her. Her body stiffen, not really knowing what to say or think now.

Gaara placed his chin on top of her head, closing his eyes, "Sakura calm down…"

She shook her head slightly, "But –" she spoke till Gaara cut her off.

"Wait, let me talk first." Sakura silently obeyed, relaxing a bit.

"Sakura, you can do this... I'll help you ok? You don't need to worry. I won't let you be alone on this." He spoke gently which surprised Sakura but she nodded, taking her arms and placing on his back, hugging him back.

"Thank you…" she murmured into his shirt.

Sakura felt relieved knowing Gaara was going to help her, she didn't want to burden him but she needed all the help she could get, for she didn't not know the first thing in planning an event let alone a huge festival.

And Gaara made her feel safe, confident, and… warm…

* * *

He arched an eyebrow.

"Sakura? Did something good happen today?"

He saw her stop eating and had a surprise look on her face.

"…What makes you say that Oji-chan?" she asked.

Katsuo stared at her for a bit before answering, "You're eating quite a lot."

He saw her arch an eyebrow of her own, "And that makes you think that something good has happened to me…? Have you ever thought I just might be hungry…?" she laughed and went back to her eating.

Then Katsuo crooked a smile, "So… was he good?"

Sakura looked back at her uncle now slowing down her chewing.

"What?" she asked, still slowly chewing the food in her mouth.

"In bed."

Sakura choked on her food, quickly grabbing her glass of water and jugging it down then slamming the glass right back on the table.

"What?!"

Katsuo clutched his stomach and laughed while Sakura was turning furiously red.

"I don't know what goes through the mind of yours you old pervert!"

He simply made a sly face and leaned more in, "Mmm, so you did lose your V-card."

"No I didn't! God Oji-chan grow up!" She slammed her hands on the table and got out of her seat. He waved his hands in defeat "Ah sorry sorry, but when I saw you in the park hugging oh-so-tightly around that handsome boy it was the only thing I could think of." He winked.

Sakura's jaw fell open.

"You saw that? How?!"

"I was on my way back from the groceries and I happen to drive by at the perfect time."

She rubbed her temples and sighed, "His name is Gaara and he's a friend of mine, happy?"

He shook his head, "Oh by the way Sakura, you didn't tell me you were in that festival thing." Sakura was caught off guard, "You know about that too?" Katsuo nodded, "School called me and told me about it, it's a big responsibility Sakura." She stared back at him, "I know I know."

"… but I have Gaara and my friends to help me so I think I can do it." She smiled.

"Oooo, I didn't know Gaara and friends were two different special categories." Katsuo teased.

Sakura went back to glaring at her uncle and went "Ugh!" then turning her heel to stomping her way to her room. He giggled and leaned back into his chair placing his locked hands behind his head, seeing her disappear with a turn in the corner.

"Hey Sakura!"

…

"Sakura!"

"What?!" she called out in the hallway, making it sound clear that she was nothing but annoyed.

"I'll be there for and help you too ok?"

…

"I know Oji-chan... Thank you..."

He chuckled then added, "Use protection with Gaara-chan!"

BOOM!

The slamming of a door echoed through the whole apartment.

* * *

_Next Day_

Sakura kept her steps slow and as little as possible. Grunting to herself and rolling her eyes, she was not happy. It was a long day at school today but even when the last bell had already rung, she knew it was not over.

Not even close.

Approaching to a class down the hall seemed like forever, but sadly her fingertips were touching the knob. 'I seriously don't want to do this…' she thought then let out a sigh.

"Let's just get this over with…"

She opened the door and walked inside. Her eyes scanned the area and saw just one person, who was sitting down in a desk, with his feet up on top, hands in pocket and staring out the window.

"You're late."

She scoffed, "I know that, let's just get this over with Sasuke."

He turned his head to face her. Sakura froze right then and there, his eyes were cold and gave a chilling down her spine.

"Don't tell me what to do." Sasuke hissed.

She was taken back, but then curled her hand to a fist on her side.

What the hell…

"Fine! Do whatever you want! I don't need your help!" she stomped to a desk and sat right in it, starting to flip through her notebooks. She heard screeching of desk and chairs but didn't bother to look up. Suddenly, a pair of hands slammed onto her desk. She quickly looked up to find his face inches away from hers, anger consuming his eyes. Sakura made a silent and quick swallow in her throat.

_What... is... his problem with me?..._

"Listen Pinky, we're going to do this my-"

"No you listen! We're going to do this the right way. Damn it."

They continued glaring at each other, neither one of them wanting to back down.

Oh boy…

Get ready for mission impossible.

* * *

_Next Time:_ **Chapter 6 – The Unfolding Truth**

* * *

**Finished!**

**Oh my goodness! It's been too long!**

**I'm very sorry to all that were reading this during the summer.**

**Ever since school started this has been one of my bottom priorities.**

**But I will start back on this again! I will finish this story like I promise!**

**The plot is still fresh in my mind so there will be many chapters to come but they will come at my pace aka when I have the free time. **

**Thank you for understanding and enjoy!**

**Don't forget to review! Each of your reviews give me motivation!**

**P.S. Oh man… your gonna LOVE the next chapter hahaha.**

**Sincerely, YCF.**


	7. The Unfolding Truth

**Chapter 6 – The Unfolding Truth**

* * *

_The Truth is ugly._

* * *

_Sakura…_

We've all experience some kind of pain… some kind of suffering in our lives.

It comes in many forms, but it has the aftermath is almost all the same. People tend to see, but can they describe it?

…

Can they understand it?

…

Can they transform it into something less?

_Sakura…_

The crying,

_Sakura…_

and the fear,

_I love you Sakura…_

and the emptiness,

_Forgive me Sakura…_

-

-

-

_LET GO OF ME SAKURA!_

-

-

-

"Ah!" Sakura yelled, snapping her eyes open and sitting up from her chair as small beads of sweat were running down her forehead. Her hands were shaking and even when she squeezed both into fists the shaking wouldn't stop. Bringing her fists up and pressing them against her eyes she started crying silently, and bending down her head to the point where it touched her knees.

"No… not again…"

_Not that dream again… please…_

She held her breath.

_Drip_

_Drop_

_Drip_

_Drop_

She looked up seeing the faucet water still running a little in the photo darkroom. Slowly standing up, but still light headed, her vision was adjusting to the red color of the entire room. Then rubbing her eyes with her sleeve she walked over and turned the faucet, leaning over it and running her fingers through her hair.

…

The sound of bells suddenly could be heard from the front of the store.

Sakura cleared her throat, "I'll be with you in a second." And proceed to the front. Walking through the darkroom's swinging door she noticed a familiar figure who was busy checking out the shelves.

"Ino?"

The blonde girl turned her head and beamed at Sakura, "Hey girly!" walking over to Sakura and giving her a hug, "Just wanted to stop by and see the place. You here alone?" She hugged back and lightly shook her head, "No, the only other is Kakashi-sensei but he's out at the moment."

Ino then let go and turned to the cameras on the shelves again, "Mm, this is some collection." Sakura also turned her head to stare at the cameras, "Yeah, and business is pretty good too, we have regular costumers." Ino glanced over Sakura shoulder, "By the way what were you doing back there?" Sakura was a bit surprised but composed herself quickly, "It's a darkroom, I was developing a few pictures but I guess I fell asleep… haha."

Ino giggled, "Wow, nice… hey when do you close the shop?"

Sakura looked up at the clock, which was nailed to the wall above the shops front door.

"In about 30 minutes, why?"

Ino grinned at her, "I'll wait, let's eat out after, my treat."

* * *

"Ino… this café looks like an expensive place…" Sakura murmured nervously as she scan the place of the café.

Ino just laughed, "Haha it's not. Don't worry about it."

A waitress came over to their table and handed them menus. Sakura looked up at her and was stunned, not only was the waitress really pretty, but was in a traditional French maid outfit and when the sweet girl smiled Sakura had to squint her eyes from the dazzling light.

"Good afternoon m'ladies, my name is Miki and it will be my pleasure to be of service to you." She gave a curtsy while still keeping that bright smile of hers. Sakura opened her menu, skimmed it, and before she knew it her jaw was already dropped to the floor.

_33.99 for a shake?!_

…

_60.00 for a cake?!_

…

_35.00 for two scoops of ice cream?! _

"I-Ino… these prices…"

"Sakura I already told you don't worry about it." Ino sighed.

Sakura looked at her in disbelief then back to the pricey menu, the price range on the items were from 30 dollar to over 100 dollars. Hesitated for a moment then ordered the cheapest thing she could find, "Umm, I'll just get the banana split with peanuts…" the banana split was the cheapest but it was still 30 dollars. Miki kindly nodded and wrote it on her note pad, "Very good m'lady, and how about you Ms. Yamanaka? What will you like this afternoon?" Sakura was dumbfounded, _How does the waitress know Ino?_

"Hmm… the usual as always Miki and add a chocolate shake for my friend."

"Ino!"

"Oh come on Sakura just enjoy it."

The waitress beamed again, bowed and quickly left.

Sakura slumped back to her chair, "Jeez Ino." Ino rolled her eyes, "Sakura you know I'm rich, remember?" Sakura simply sighed and folded her arms on the glass table, "I know I know, by the way, how did that girl know your name?" she asked out of curiousity.

Ino stared at her for a bit then looked out of the café window with a small smile.

"Sasuke-kun takes me here sometimes, he's quite well known for his family name and wealth, so as his girlfriend I guess people would know who I am too." Ino simply stated.

"I guess that would make sense."

Ino faced her again, "So how's the team work of Sasuke-kun and you working out?"

"Pfft, don't get me started on that. In the past few days of working together we've only been arguing." She grumbled while folding her arms against her chest.

"I'm sorry Sakura, I know Sasuke-kun can be a bit difficult."

"Can you talk to him Ino? To get him to cooperate with me?" Sakura pleaded.

Ino gave a frown, "I wish Sakura, I really do but, he won't listen to me… I'm with him… but I'm not him Sakura, I can't control him."

Sakura understood and simply look out at the other costumers in the café.

"I know he seems bad but… he's a good person." Ino quietly spoke in the silence between them.

"To some Ino, it's ok if me and him aren't friends but I can't blow this."

There was some more silence between the girls.

"You must really love him Ino…"

Ino didn't answer her right away.

"I do." she murmured quietly.

Sakura put one elbow on the glass table and rested her chin in the palm of her hand, "I wonder what it must feel to be in love…"

"You don't want to know…"

Sakura blinked a few times, not quite catching that last sentence and turned to Ino confused.

But was surprised when to see Ino just staring blindly outside with a pained expression on her face.

"I don't understand Ino."

…

"Here you go m'ladies! I hope you enjoy your food!" Miki brightly announced as she came over with a tray filled with food.

Before Sakura knew it Ino and Miki were chatting happily.

_Maybe it was my imagination_.

Miki placed down Sakura's order, then turned and whistled using her thumb and index finger, "Order up boys!" Within seconds two boys with trays on each hand were walking over to us,

"Ino…"

"Yes?" Ino asked innocently.

"Don't tell me that's your usual."

She simply stuck out her tongue, "Hey a girls gotta eat you know."

The two boys reached their table and started to place each item in front of Ino.

Sakura just stared for a few seconds before bursting into laughter.

* * *

She gathered her papers together and stood up from the desk. Raising her eyes to the person across the wooden oval table was her partner in crime Sasuke, who was typing on what looked like a very… very nice laptop and for once was helping her with the project.

In a way.

After another week of not settling down things with one another it was already getting old and with some miracle they had now started working together, in a way, barely talking except just when it came to the festival, still had many disagreements on a few ideas but now had just a few ideas that they were both ok with, barely.

It was a miracle really.

Yet something in her partner just one day, how to say it… clicked. As if he woken up and had to get started on this with her, just had to. She shook her head, not thinking too much about it, actually didn't care a second later, put are stuff in her bag pack and swung is over her shoulders, pushing in her chair she started to head for the door.

"You're done?"

She stopped and looked over her shoulder, "What does it look like?"

"Don't get smart ass with-"

"I am, okay?" she cut him off dryly, not really wanting to here his lectures.

"Hn."

She started walking again but then remembered something and turned around.

"Meet on Monday?"

"Sure."

"Okay… Oh! After school Ms. Saiki wants me to pick up some books on pictures on the past festivals that took place here so I'll show them to you after the weekend."

"No."

Sakura blinked, "What?"

"I'll pick up the books after school."

"It's ok, really it'll be real quick and today's Friday anyway."

"I said I would do it." Sasuke tone, as always, around her was chilling, dark, and cold.

She stared at him, and of course he looked up and was glaring at her.

"Fine." And turned back and walked out the door.

Quickly walking down the hall Sakura couldn't help but tighten her grip on both her shoulder straps. Study hall period still had 10 minutes before the last period of the day would start. The sooner she got there the sooner she could forget about him and just go home.

"That guy…" Sakura growled to herself.

Continuing to walk in the hallway, she suddenly felt light buzzes from her backpack side pocket. Sakura stopped and turned over her backpack to her front side and grabbed her cell phone. Flipping it open she found herself grinning instantly, receiving a text from none other than, _Gaara_, she happily thought.

Opening the message it read:

**"Hey Sakura. Just wanted to see if you wanted to hang out today, I'll pass by the school to pick you up. Is that ok?"**

She quickly replied before putting it back in her backpack.

**"Of course that's ok lol! I'll see you after school then."**

* * *

Stretching her arms up in the air and letting out a long breath. Just about 15 minutes before the dismissal bell rung. "I can't wait for the weekend to start." She said, "Me either." Hinata agreed with her who was sitting in front of Sakura with her body turned to face her and her arms on Sakura's desk. Sakura looked back at the clock, "So what you doing this weekend Hinata?" she asked, looking back at her. "Mm don't know yet, maybe we should all hang out at the park or something tomorrow." Sakura nodded, "We should text Ino and the others and see if it'll be cool."

Sakura placed a notebook on her lap and flipped through the pages.

"What's that for?"

"Oh just notes I finished for the ideas, budget, and prompts for the festival." Sakura said, still skimming through the notes quickly.

"Wow Sakura, each page looks like its full."

"I know right," Sakura sighed and closed it.

"And I'm suppose to give it to either Tsunade or Ms. Saiki as soon as I'm done."

"Are you?"

"Yeah just finished it the period before, I'll give it to Tsunade on my way out."

Hinata smiled at Sakura, "You're really working hard on this huh?"

Sakura laughed, "Well in a way, once you know what you're doing its fun."

She paused for a bit.

"And I got my supports too." She grinned.

They both looked at the clock.

2 minutes left.

* * *

The bell rung.

People scrambled in the hall but mostly to the front of the school to go home.

I hurried to the front office because I didn't know if Tsunade was the type of principle that was hard working and stayed over time

or…

"She just left, but I think you can still catch her in the parking lot, she doesn't like staying a second later on a Friday I'm afraid."

The lady behind the desk apologized.

Sighing, I ran out the front office hoping to catch her in the front. Outside I saw many people all over, some just talking and standing around, and others hoping in nice cars. Scanning the parking lot I saw Tsunade, but she was already on her motorcycle and backing up.

_She has a motorcycle?_

Suddenly realizing it I laughed to myself.

"Hey Sakura!"

Turning my body to the person calling my name, I saw Ino running in my direction.

"Ino!"

She came over and gave me a hug.

"I'm so glad it's the weekend."

I laughed, "Haha same here."

"You leaving now?"

"No, but I might in a bit waiting for someone to pick me up."

"Who?"

"A friend of mine named Gaara."

Ino blinked, "Red hair Gaara?"

I blinked too, "You know him?"

"Of course I know him! He's friends with Naruto, Sasuke, and the other guys."

I was shock, "Really?"

Ino nodded, "Yeah, didn't Naruto tell you when you first got here?"

"I think so… so that's why I heard of his name before when I first met Gaara!"

She laughed then winked, "You dating him?"

I felt my face get hot and shook my head as fast as I could, "No Ino he's a friend, I just told you that." She rolled her eyes, "Uh huh." Then added, "People can read right through you, you know that?" I laughed, "Whatever Ino."

"So anyway, you waiting for Sasuke I'm guessing?" I asked, Ino's lips quickly shut tight together.

"No, uh he's busy after school on Fridays."

I eyed her, _Sasuke? Busy with schoolwork on a Firday after school_? _Puuleas_e. "Busy doing wh-"

"Sakura I think Gaara is calling you." She cut my off and pointed behind me.

I changed my direction to see Gaara standing by the school gate and waving.

I smiled, "Sorry Ino, we'll hang out in the weekend ok?"

"Pshh of course!"

We hugged and I started walking towards him.

"Hey Gaara," I greeted once I got to him.

"Hey, you ready to go?" he asked with his own smile.

I nodded, "Yup." And we both walked past the gates and started walking on the sidewalk.

Walking side by side we started talking about anything.

"I didn't know you knew Ino, Hinata, Naruto, and the others."

Gaara looked at me with surprise eyes, "You know them?"

I beamed, "Yup, first day of school. Really good friends of mine now."

He grinned and looked back ahead, "That's good, they're good friends… well most of them."

"Most of them?" I asked.

"I'm guessing you know Sasuke Uchiha."

My brows came together slightly, "Oh yeah."

I heard Gaara sigh, "He's the asshole that's my partner." I mumbled.

"I figured, Sasuke has always been the male head of the festivals at your school."

"You guys are friends?"

"No I wouldn't say that, we knowledge each other and we hang out together cause of our other friends but that's it. We're not close."

I scowled, "He's an asshole."

Gaara chuckled, "Such words Haruno."

I stuck my tongue out, "Well he is."

"Well at least you can handle him."

"Yeah… oh no!" I stopped walking.

Gaara stopped too and looked at me, "What's wrong?"

I looked at him, "I forgot to give my notebook to Ms. Saiki."

"You need to go back?"

"Yeah I'll just run back and forth real quick."

"Okay, leave your stuff here so it'll be easier on you, I'll stay here."

I quickly got the notebook from my backpack.

"Sorry! I'll be back in a minute." And started running as fast as I could back to school.

* * *

_Thank God the gates and doors were still open._

All the kids were gone, so the halls were quiet and empty, just saw few adult staff in the hallways.

Jogging and almost out of breath, I looked for the D hall. I slowed down when I found it.

I could still see Ms. Saiki's door slightly open and with the light still on in her classroom. Nearing the door I suddenly heard screeches of desks.

I hauled for a moment, as if someone were breaking in a house, then stepped closer to the door.

Few seconds later.

"Ah…"

I froze.

It was a females voice and it sounded like a moan.

"Sasuke…"

I felt goose bumps all over my body, the horrible and chilly kind, _Ino?_

_They're making out in Ms. Saiki's room?_

I couldn't believe it.

Out of all places Ino.

I peaked through the small opening of the door.

My stomach dropped instantly,

I covered the notebook over my mouth, not daring to make a sound.

_No..._

With my eyes widening in shock mixing with fear.

I couldn't believe what I saw.

_It can't be..._

Sasuke and Ms. Saiki were kissing.

* * *

_Next Time: _**Chapter 7 – They Were All Lies**

* * *

**Finished!**

**Woo, bet you didn't see that coming and this was a long chapter too (:**

**I told you that you would love it! I know you guys want more but please bare with me (: **

**And you guys know the drill haha, been busy with school and etc.**

**Man such a complex story huh. (;**

**Well till next time readers!**

**I wonder how things will turn out in the next chapter bwhaha.**

**Happy early Valentine's Day!**

**READ & REVIEW &/OR BOOKMARK IT (:**

**Sincerely, ****YCF. **


End file.
